Love Kills
by Kamen Rider Psycho
Summary: Read & Review, sequel to Psycho Circus, when a small Connecticut town is plagued by a series of brutal murders of men, the Winchesters take the case to put this restless and angry soul to rest.
1. The First Kill

**Title:** Love Kills

**Full Summary**: CaseFic. When a series of bizarre murders begin to occur in Connecticut, it's up to the Winchesters to track down the scorned spirit responsible.

**A/N:** This is the second part of a trilogy following _Psycho Circus_ and then the third part will be worked on soon before this is finished, meanwhile enjoy a story set a few weeks after the events of _A Very Supernatural Christmas._

**DISCLAIMER:** Insert witty remark about _Supernatural_ not belonging to me here.

_Preston, Connecticut_

The sky was covered in the blanket that was the night, and on his way home was a young man by the name of Jerome Young, he was a 21 year old resident of the town and on his way back to an apartment he lived in that was just beneath a breakfast resturant, he was dressed in the right attire for this kind of time of year, which was a light tan jacket, his hat and jeans which were sagged down a bit, it was a normal night for him until he got the feeling that someone was watching him from the entrance to the park in which he took a short cut.

"Yo, who's there?" he asked, turning around and nobody there to respond before turning around and seeing a figure.

The figure had long black hair, dressed in a long dark brown overcoat, she seemed normal, as if she were any other woman...however the problem with her physically was that her skin was rather pale in color, her eyes the same and most striking of all...for some reason she wore a surgical mask.

"Hey, anyone tell you that you shouldn't be walkin' round this park at night, they say it's haunted." Jerome said, looking at the woman.

"I'm very well aware of the stories." She replied, her voice was rather raspy as if she suffered from some kind of strep throat. "May I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Sure, shoot." He replied.

"Am I pretty?" she asked, it was a simple yes or no question, wasn't it?

"Um, sure, why not?" he asked back.

"How about now?" She said, removing her mask, revealing something much more horrifying than usual, something that caused the young man to become wrapped in fear and disgust.

"JESUS CHRIST! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" he shouted, attempting to run from the woman, however she reappeared behind him.

"You didn't answer my question." She said, her mask still gone.

"GOD NO! YOU'RE A DISGUSTING FUCKING BITCH!" He shouted, yet before he could get anything else out, he felt the feeling of a sharp instrument being planted into his neck, the instrument in question was large, it was similar to a pair of scissors but sharper and more lethal, the woman began to slowly cut into the young man's neck in a bloody, brutal fashion, her horrid face seeming unconcerned with the fact she was murdering a person her cutting into him finally killed her vicitm when it cut his spinal chord, however she wasn't finshed as she sliced through the other portions of his neck, his head falling off and dying of decapitation.

_1 week later_

A car drove into the sleepy town, a black 1967 Chevy Impala had arrived to Manchester, this hailed the arrival of Sam and Dean Winchester, two brothers who specialized in tracking down the kinds of things the woman had killed.

"So, Dean, remind me about this case again." Said youngest brother Sam.

"Yeah sure, according to the papers there's been a series of killings here in the last week where all the vicitms were decapitated or split right in half or down the middle." Replied eldest brother Dean.

"Alright then."

"And that makes it our kind of job because according to a police officer, he saw the man's head coming off all by itself." Dean added.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Well, it's weird and gross, pretty much our kinda thing."

"When isn't our kind of thing weird and gross, Sam?"

"Usually never, so we're gonna talk to the cop first?"

"That's what I was hoping, maybe he'd be willing to reveal something to the press."

"Okay then."

With that, the boys headed off to the home of the officer who witnessed this event, his name was Evan Rutler, a man who worked on the force for a good 35 years and had never seen anything as bizarre as the decapitation he had been witness to the week before.

"This the place?" Sam asked as Sam pointed to a house that the car was pulling into the drive way of.

"Yup." Dean replied as he stopped the car.

"Y'know Dean, I can't help but feel as though I've seen a pattern of these kinds of killings before."

"Implying it's some kinda creature?"

"Yeah, there's stories of spirits seeking vengeance and killing people the way they died."

"Right, 'course...so we do the usual routine of salting and burning this one once we I.D. our ghost?" Dean asked, exiting the car.

"Basically." Sam replied, exiting the car as well.

The brothers walked up to the doorstep of the cop and knocked on the door, the door opened and revealed an older man in his late-50's with grayish hair and beard slowly growing, the man was wearing a blue robe, this was Officer Rutler.

"Can I help you boys?" The officer asked, his voice having a New England accent.

"Um, yes actually, my name is Tom Montero and this is my partner Martin Constable, we're reporters with the INS, an independent newspaper out of Chicago." Dean said, flashing a fake press badge.

"Ah, and what are you here for?" He asked, confused why "reporters" from Chicago would come to a town like Preston.

"Well, we heard about the recent deaths in town and what you saw...I mean a decapitation having happened on it's own." Sam said.

"Oh, I'm sorry but I'm not talking to reporters right now." The old man said attempting to close the door.

"Wait, sir, just a few minutes of your time, please?" Dean asked.

"You probably think I'm some nutjob, most likely."

"Actually no, we heard your story and we think there's something to your story and we don't think you're crazy." Sam insisted.

"You do, do you?" he asked, not sure what to think of the idea someone believed his story.

"No we don't and we do think there's something to this story." Dean said.

"Fine, this better be just a few minutes." The officer said, letting the brothers inside of his home.

"So, um, we can just take a seat anywhere?" Sam asked.

"In the living room, over there, also, can I get you two anything?" The officer asked, pointing over to where his living room was.

"No thanks." Sam said as he headed in, sitting down on a large tan couch.

"Same here." Dean said, sitting on the couch as well.

"Alright then..now where do you want me to start?" The officer asked, sitting in an old chair right across from the brothers.

"Well, what you saw on the night that you witnessed the death?" Dean asked.

"Alright then, I was in a patrol car, nothing big, what I was doing on that particular street was hoping to catch a man from Bridgeport who's suspected of being a drug dealer, now while waiting for this man I saw a local boy I've met before named Jerome, he was a good kid but goddamn was he stupid, had a good heart though and was making a nice life for himself, now what I witnessed was he was taking a short cut back to the home he lived in just on the other side of town really at this breakfast place, and well I heard him talking to someone who was apparently invisible." He said, thinking about it, his story was quite crazy, even for reporters.

"And what happened then?" Sam asked.

"Well. I heard him freak out about a face, now I didn't see anything but suddenly I saw this wound a-and blood coming from his neck, suddenly one side of his neck split apart and then the other...his head rolled off his shoulder, like it was sliced off by some kind of blade." He said, remembering the details of the murders exactly as they had happened.

"And you didn't get an exact I.D. on the killer?" Dean asked.

"No, I didn't even _see _the killer, it happened all on it's own based on what I saw."

"So..his head basically ripped itself from his neck on it's own?" Sam asked, attempting to sound skeptical.

"Yup, basically."

"Alright, well thanks for your time but we're gonna go now, feel free to contact us at Room 21 of The Standish Hotel, alright?" Dean asked.

"Sure, whatever you boys say." The officer said, watching the two leave the room.

The Hunters had heard most of what they needed to hear from the man, maybe he had seen something and maybe he was just having hard times being a cop and all, on the other hand maybe Sam and Dean were after something that was killing innocent people.

"So Dean, you buy his story?" Sam asked as they headed out the door.

"We have nothing better to do _but_ buy his story since it's all we have to go on." Dean replied.

"That's true."

"So, do we know of any spirit that's invisible to everyone except just the victim?"

"I'm not exactly sure to be honest with you."

"Well, our best bet is usually nothing." Dean said as he got into the car.

Sam followed suit "So, you check out his home while I do what?" He asked.

"I dunno Sam, maybe look for decapitation-related deaths since this town began to exist."

"I'll see the best that I can do." Sam said as the boys left Evan Rutler's home.

Their hunt wasn't like the last one in a way, they knew what they were hunting was a type of Ghost, however the very problem was there are over 1000 types of Ghost that Hunters track down and this was among those 1000.

After a 13 minute drive from the Officer's home, the boys had arrived at the town's local library, this is where Dean dropped his little brother off so he could look into who the ghost was that they were tracking down, while Dean would head to the most recent victim's home. Entering through the diner the small apartment sat upon.

"Excuse me, um, can I speak to whomever owns the place upstairs?" Dean asked, heading towards the front counter.

"Um, that'd be my father, he's in the back office, I can get him if you want." Said a young blonde female, who appeared to be around 19 to 21 years of age.

"That'd actually be much appreciated." Dean said, watching the woman walk to the back office.

After a few minutes the woman returned, a man in his mid-30's coming up to the counter, the man was rather scrawny and bald with a pair of glasses "May I help you?" he asked walking towards Dean.

"Um, yes, my name is Detective Dwight Little and I'd like to speak to you about a tenant that lived in the apartment that you have upstairs." Dean said, showing him identification.

"Oh yes, um, of course but they already had police here this morning." The owner said.

"I'm just here to give it a onceover and I'll be on my way, just in case anything was missed."

"Ah, I see then go right ahead but first here's the key." The owner handed him the key to the apartment.

"Thanks." Dean said, walking up the stairs.

Unbeknownst to Dean as he walked upstairs he was being watched, by the very being that caused the deaths that lead him and Sam to the town. Her eyes focusing on the Hunter and looking down at the weapon she had used to kill Mr. Young, still covered in his blood.

_Meanwhile_

Sam was logged on to a computer at the Library, also at the same time look at verification county death records. There had been quite a few mysterious murders that mimic the way the last batch of folks had been killed, all the way back in 1983, and again in 1958 and having begun in 1933.

"Hey Dean, when you get this, call me back, I think we've established a pattern as to how this spirit kills." Sam said, leaving a message before getting back to work.

_Back at the apartment_

Dean searched through the entire apartment for a Hex Bag in case this was the work of a Witch and not a Ghost.

"Um, Detective Little, is there anything in particular you're looking for?" Said a female voice, it was the woman who worked in the diner.

"Actually no, again in case the guy who lived here before..." Dean trailed off, trying to look for what to say.

"Had enemies?" She asked.

"Actually, yes, how'd you know I was gonna say that?"

"Well, Jerome had a sorted background, when he moved in here he was involved with some rather shady characters."

"Shady?"

"One of his most frequent guests was his step-father who was arrested in Brooklyn on drug charges and was sent to prison about a year ago."

"Ah, I see."

"My name is Laurie by the way." She said, extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you Laurie, I guess I'm on my way out then." Dean said, handing her the key and leaving for the car, noticing there was a message left, calling back his brother.

"Hey Sam, what'd you dig up?"

"_Nothing important just that these killings seem to happen once every 25 years._"

"25 years?"

"_Yup, sadly I can't find any deaths where someone lost their head in any town records._"

"Well, if we're looking for a head do you know where Al Snow is?" Dean said starting the car and making his way to the Library.

"_Funny._" he said sarcastically "_Anything new on the vic?_"

"Well aside from the fact that Jerome's step daddy was charged and arrested in Brooklyn for drug charges...two things; jack and shit."

"_Maybe we're not looking in the right place._"

"When don't we miss something?" Dean said sighing "Look, I'm on my way so don't do anything too crazy, got it?" He smirked.

"_I'll be on my best behavior._"

"That's what I like to hear." Dean hung up his phone.

While driving towards the Library where Sam conducted research there was still this nagging feeling that something was wrong with this entire situation, that there was a puzzle and a case but they haven't put all the pieces together.

As Dean drove, the figure still stalked him, was he to be the next victim? no one could really say but all that _could_ be said was that he was on the spirit's list.

_Meanwhile_

At the Officer's home, he was reliving the events he witnessed, being a cop he has seen quite a bit in his time but nothing as bizarre as a man's head coming off on it's own...or so that seemed to be the case as he poured whiskey in a glass.

"Maybe, maybe there's some rationalizing this." He said to himself, gulping down half the glass of liquor.

As he finished the alcohol slowly, enjoying how it removed the feeling of stress for a few seconds his kitchen suddenly became much colder than it was supposed to be, even for the time of year, along with the sounds of someone walking in his living room.

"Excuse me, is someone there? Mr. Montero? Mr. Constable?" he asked, thinking the "Reporters" had come back unexpected.

There was no respone, all that there was that could be seen though? his own breath, it was a sign that something had come for him, it was whatever was after Dean as well but had come for him before setting itself on the Winchester.

"I SAID WHO'S THERE!" He shouted, heading towards a drawer where he kept a gun and shooting at the thin air, wherever footsteps were heard and even at his own table.

Ater all the shots in his gun were fired he looked around, all there was to see now was debris from where he had shot, that didn't stop noises, it didn't stop anything except for frantic neighbors who called the local officers, he was taken into custody moments later.

_Meanwhile_

Back at the diner where Laurie worked for her father, she entered his office, concerned with the events that had transpired.

"Dad, can we talk?" She asked, closing the door behind her as she arrived in his office.

"Sure."

"You think that guy who came here earlier, think his story checks out?" She asked, sitting down in the chair facing his desk.

"No, it doesn't he got that fake name from the director of Halloween 4, he's gotta be what your mother and I were...before you were born obviously."

"A Hunter? Dad I always figured you mig-"

"That part of my life is over Laurie, this is why your mother and I separated, she wanted to keep this up and I just didn't want to keep going, a life of Hunting isn't something I want for you."

"Dad, it's gonna happen eventually, even when Mom left she said that there was no way out for those who entered the life."

"I'll die trying to make sure that happens, that you and me stay away from the life." He said, storming out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

_At the Police Station_

Officer Rutler sat in a cell, it was a drunk tank. The cops who arrested him had believed he was intoxicated due to his story, to be fair it was far fetched to be shooting at footsteps in a house where you lived all alone.

"Y'know Evan, I've never seen a good cop go off the deep end like you." Said a younger officer.

"I told you, everything I saw and did was the absolute truth." He said, frustrated that no other person would believe his story...maybe they did though and they didn't want to be called a crack pot.

"We found bottle upon bottle of all kinds of booze, and god knows what you were drinking the night Jerome was killed, know I used to look up to you and now knowing you go ahead and get wasted on the job...makes me think you're a hypocrite and shit cop." The younger officer said, walking away from the cell.

Officer Evan sat there, he was one to drink but never one to do such a thing on the job. What he saw was without a shadow of a doubt real, maybe this whole thing was just one bad dream and he was gonna wake up any minute from now and it will all be over, Mr. Young would still be alive and the reporters wouldn't have shown up at his doorstep. No, that wasn't the case though, it was all real and this was the nightmarish fallout of a man of his stature.

And suddenly as they began in his house, he heard the footsteps again. They weren't slow and methodical, it seemed as if someone was walking to meet him, yet they had a limp, they were injured.

"Please, LEAVE ME ALONE WHOEVER YOU ARE!" He shouted "TAKE WHAT YOU WANT AND JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT!" He continued, begging and screaming for whatever was coming for him to just do what it wanted to do.

The figure materialized, she was the same woman who appeared to Jerome, long over coat, the surgical mask, the works. She walked over to the cell and stood there front and center, her pale eyes, so striking, so bizarre, so frightening.

"Wh-W-Who are you?" He asked, staying as far away as he could from her from the confines of the cell. "Did you kill that young man?" He asked, scared by the figure standing before him.

She stood there, not responding, simply tilting her head back and forth.

"ANSWER ME YOU BITCH!" He shouted, attempting to assert himself as someone who could threaten her.

"Sit." she said, her husky voice being the most distinguishing feature, pointing her finger at the small mattress in the cell.

The officer simply complied "NOW TALK!" he shouted.

The woman walked right through the cell bars, simply hovering over him. "Can you answer me a question?" She stated coldly.

"Fine, go ahead." He said, shaken by her feat.

"Am I pretty?" she said coldly, tilting her head to the left.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Am I pretty?" She said again, not paying attention.

"Yes sure fine, now will you leave me alone?"

"How about now?" She asked, brushing off his comment and removing her surgical mask.

"Wh-what happened to you? yo-you-you're a frigging monster! a horrid creature!" He said, in shock of what he had seen once she removed the mask.

The girl simply responded by grabbing him by the throat, he could feel the air being squeezed from his windpipe, he pissed this girl off and that's all he could figure from the way she had acted. Officer Rutler felt himself being pinned against the wall, watching the girl pull a scissor-like blade from her coat pocket, thrusting the blade into his side. He felt the pain of the weapon cutting across his side, cutting every organ, everything being cut, he began to cough up blood and in his mind the blood was the least problem, as he felt the blade cut across him again and this time slicing him in half.

Officer Evan Rutler, died instantly, the two pieces of his body dropped on the floor, organs and blood spilling across the floor of the drunk tank. The Ghost Girl put her mask back on and disappeared as her kill has been made and she began to seek others.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **I know this might seem short but I'm trying, anyway, I was gonna put this up following the airing of the newest episode but I decided to put it off until after Thanksgiving weekend, but stay tuned.


	2. Aka Manto

**Title:** Love Kills

**Full Summary**: CaseFic. When a series of bizarre murders begin to occur in Connecticut, it's up to the Winchesters to track down the scorned spirit responsible.

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned SPN, then the following events in this fic and farther into the future would be legitimate canon.

_**Trivia Time**_: The title of the fic is taken from a song by 80's hair band Vinnie Vincent Invasion.

The brothers were on their way back to the motel when they had noticed there was a gathering of people, mainly law enforcement and medical officials at the town's police station.

"10 bucks says what we're looking for struck again?" Sam asked.

"10 bucks it is." Dean smirked, pulling the Impala into the parking lot.

The car stopped and the brothers exited, hoping to get answers, yet as they made their way towards the building they were held off by another officer.

"Can I help you boys?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're reporters and we figured that we could ask just what's going on." Dean shrugged, showing the officer a 20 dollar bill.

"Son, I'm gonna forget I just saw you do that, otherwise I'd throw your ass in the slammer for attempting to bribe an officer."

"Yeah, um, he, thinks that works on everyone." Sam sighed.

"I suppose, anyway, what is it you two wanted to know?"

"Well, what this is all about." Dean said, pointing towards an ambulance and EMTs walking in and out of the building.

"Officer Rutler, a good cop, got killed somehow in the drunk tank." The cop said, saddened by the events that transpired.

"Died in the drunk tank? can we ask how?" Sam asked.

"It's bizarre, but when he was found he was cut right in half, his bowels were spilling out on the floor and blood was soaking the floor." The officer replied, not sure just how a man was able to die the way they did.

"Cut in half?" Sam asked, somewhat surprised that the man they had talked to earlier in the day had been killed.

"Yeah, nothing to do it with but that's what we saw when we found him."

"Well, if that's all you can disclose for now, we'll be okay with that." Dean said.

"Yeah, there's gonna be an event open to the press in the following days." The officer sighed, looking back as the ambulance left the parking lot.

"We'll be on our way then." Sam said.

"That'd be preferred." The officer said, walking away from them.

The brothers walked back to their car, entering the driver's and passenger's seats and thinking over their current hunt.

"So, these kills only happen every 25 years, and that's it, there's nothing connecting these people." Dean sighed, dejected at the fact they seem to be running around in circles.

"Well, they're both males." Sam said "Maybe we're dealing with some scorned chick from forever ago." He added.

"Yeah, well we gotta ice the bitch and soon." Dean said, pulling out of the parking lot and getting back on the road.

_Meanwhile_

It was a small house on the edge of town, tucked away by a dirt driveway and woodland, however it wasn't as calm as it should have been, something was on it's way to visit it's current resident.

In the house sat a man, he was in his late 20's, hair light brown and could easily be mistaken for a high school student, he sat there in the house, alone and saddened...maybe even afraid of someone or something.

"Wh-w-why? what did I do to deserve this?" He asked, crying and looking at a picture of a female.

"YOU BITCH! I TOLD YOU I MADE A MISTAKE, WE COULD'VE MADE IT WORK!" He shouted, tears streaming down his face. "I STILL LOVE YOU THOUGH!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, kissing the picture of the woman.

As he continued to sit on the floor, drown his sorrows in alcohol and cry over a failed relationship, footsteps, they had been the same footsteps that had been heard in the home of the deceased officer.

"Baby-baby is that you?" he asked, his waterworks having ended.

There was no response, the footsteps continued becoming much more louder, they seemed to be coming from all areas of the house before a figure descended from the staircase. Her attire was the same as the spirit who had murdered Jerome Young and Officer Rutler, her coat dragging across the stairs as the loud thuds she had created from her boots smacking on to them, the man saw the coated woman, no idea who she was or how she happened to get into his home, all he knew is her attention was focused on him, as she had been staring him dead in the eye when she made her way to where he was.

"Who-wh-who are you?" He asked, spooked by the fact she was this total stranger who had found a way inside his house, a house which he had kept locked.

"Relax." She said coldly, her raspy voice sending shivers down his spine.

"Relax, I'M GETTING OVER THE WORST EMOTIONAL DISTRESS AND TO TOP IT ALL OF SOME SLUT BROKE INTO MY HOUSE, AND I'M SUPPOSED TO RELAX!?" He shouted, screaming at her and pointing his finger at her

The woman seemed to not respond to his comment, earily gazing at him "You are the cause of the emotional distress you feel." she said, staring dead into his eyes.

"I know I screwed up but who the hell are you to talk to me about relationships?"

The woman tilted her head to the right, her eyes not leaving the sight of his "I want to ask you a question."

"Is it _Am I gonna call the cops?_ cause the answer is yeah, I'm calling the fucking cops."

"No...Am I pretty?" she asked, tilting her head to the left.

"I guess...what's the mask for anyway?" He asked, soon about to find out.

"How about now?" She asked, removing her surgical mask, revealing a large cut across the sides of her mouth, opening her mouth to reveal the inside of the horrible injury, her tongue flailing all across the open space.

"JESUS CHRIST WHAT ARE YOU!?" The man shouted, pushing her away, attempting to leave.

"That's not an answer." she said, grabbing his shirt and throwing him forcefully to the floor.

"Want an answer? no, you're a disgusting ugly bitch." he spat out of a combination of spite and fear.

The woman pinned the man to the floor, stepping on his rib cage with all her paranormal might, the anguish-filled feeling of his ribs cracking and breaking with every second. Organs being pierced by the bones, he began to cough up blood as she released him from her grip and torment, driving a long scissor-like blade into his stomach, the blade slicing through his stomach and untouched areas that had not been injured, slicing through the chest cavity. Her blades cutting in a torturous method until the young man began to bleed out to death, it was more cruel than her previous kills...and she was just beginning.

_On the road_

The Impala drove back to the motel, the sights around town becoming more ominous as the blanket of darkness with _Risng Power_ by AC/DC blasting on the radio, the brothers were confused as to just what was at work in this town, it's killing pattern seemed just random.

"Who convinced us to take this job?" Dean asked, dejected that there had been no current progress, not even an idea as to the identity of the spirit.

"Um, Dean, you read it in a paper and said we should take the job like that." Sam replied, reminding Dean of who's idea it was to go on a hunt for the ghost running aroun Preston.

"Crap." He said, remembering that "Well, maybe dad's journal has something about this kinda thing, y'know."

"Maybe, I mean, it wouldn't hurt to check." Sam shrugged.

"Did you bring it with you?"

"I left it at the motel room." Sam said, noticing a cop car speeding past them.

"You saw that right?"

"Dean it'd be kinda hard not to see it."

The brothers observed the cop car going past them as best they could, this did not indicate good things for their current case, or maybe it was just a drunk running around down bare ass naked screaming he's the reincarnated alien lord who is alternatively known as Jesus, whatever it was, it was enough to peak the interest of the eldest brother.

"I say we split up gang." He said, keeping an eye on where the car was, landmarking places and buildings just to make sure he knew where it was going.

"Jinkies." Sam said with a smirk.

Dean kept driving towards the motel however, hoping that them doing what they could put the pieces of a puzzle together on two different fronts, the research portion and the tracking of this spectre from the past.

As Sam entered the motel room, he looked around the room for the journal, noticing it on the top of the TV where Dean had left it and what appeared to be a note attached to the front, Sam opened the note, reading the lines.

_You boys constantly believe I'm far away, that's the common misconception, I am watching your every move for now, but I must say that when the time comes Dean, we'll meet face to face until then you'll have to worry about who's watching in the darkness -Mr. Blue _ the note read.

"Jesus Christ." Sam said, crumbling up the note and throwing it away, if it was the demon's way of a scare tactic, he wasn't going to fall for it any day soon.

_Meanwhile_

Dean remembered parts where the cop car had gone, noticing two more headed in the same direction, deciding to follow them until he reached the house on the edge of town, officers everywhere and medics removing a body from the house, Dean pulled out one of his two badges before noticing the girl from the diner, Laurie

"Excuse me can I ask what's going on here?" Dean asked, walking up the cops, noticing the girl.

"So, you're a detective posing as a reporter?" He heard the voice of the cop he had heard from earlier.

"Well you caught me I guess, I figured in a town like this you wouldn't wanna guy like me snooping around." Dean shrugged, lying.

"Well, actually we could use the help, I mean not too many officers in town are comfortable with detectives...makes them think the Feds will be here next." he sighed"So, who was the other guy with you then?" The cop asked

"Oh, that was my brother, he um, is looking for a place with his...fiancee around these parts, so I figured I'd let him tag along." Dean lied, explaining Sam's existence to the cop.

"Well, as long as your brother stays out of the investigation there'll be no problem."

"Got it, I'll make sure he does, and what's her story?" He said, pointing towards Laurie.

"Apparently she knew the victim, wanted to see what happened in there and all." The cop explained.

"Well, I'll have a talk to her." Dean said, walking over to the girl.

"I know you're not a reporter or detective." she said, noticing Dean walking towards her.

"Son of a bitch."

"You're here because of the people dying alright, but you're here because it might be paranormal...or supernatural in nature."

"As in a hunter, great." Dean said, slightly surprised by the fact his cover was blown.

"Well, it's what ya get when you learn that your mother performed an exorcism and killed a Wendigo when she was pregnant with you." she shrugged, not paying much attention to the fact she's caught the Winchester red handed.

"Alright, so lemme guess, you, because your mommy was a hinter you're special?" Dean looked at her in disbelief.

"I know it's a time of spirit, it's called Aka Manto." She said matter of factly.

"What?"

"Aka Manto, it's an entity from Japanese lore, he appears to you and offers you two clothes, one red and one blue, if you pick blue he strangles you, pick red and he'll rip you to shreds." she explained.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind." Dean deadpanned.

"Call it crazy but my dad keeps a book of all kinds of spirits, if I can get a ride I'll gladly get it for you."

"Fine, just lemme poke around, see if there's not something witchy going on." Dean said, entering the house, flashing a fake dectective badge to various officers.

Dean looked around the scene of the crime, looking at a tape marking of where the body was found and the position it was in, he pulled out the EMF Meter he had made out of a walkman, the device going nuts where the body was, he did brush it off as the home did have working electricity but there was no doubt based on the viciousness of the kill.

"So, ready to take me up on my offer or what?" he asked, hearing the voice of the diner girl.

"Fine, I'll look at it as if me and Sam are after an Aka Manto or whatever it's called."

"Hey, this thing is running around my town, I want in on this." she objected.

"Fine, just get in the car, tell us how to stop this thing and we'll do that and be on our merry way." he smiled.

"Sure."

_Back in the motel_

Sam was in the room, searching through the pages of his father's journal, out of all the years that John Winchester had been hunting he must've come across a spirit like this, with the same M.O. but apparently not, it was a few minutes of him becoming frustrated by this search that he got a phone call "Talk to me." Sam said, answering his phone.

"_Sam, I think we got a...basic idea of what we're after?_" Dean said on the other line

"Yeah, what is it."

"_Some type of spirit or being from Japanese lore called Aka Manto._"

"What?"

"_Yeah I know, crazy name, but crazy is the clue, get this, apparently they ask you to choose between a red and blue cloth, pick blue and you die by strangling, pick red and he cuts you to bits."_

"Dean?"

"_Yeah?_"

"That doesn't fit the pattern at all and wouldn't someone have picked blue or would we have heard about a bizarre strangling-like death?"

"_Yeah thinking about it we would've, but there's this annoying chick who's very much a know it all because her parents were hunters._"

"God those kinds of people suck."

"_THANK YOU!_"

"Alright well you're stuck on a crap duty and I'll see if there's anything else that could be out there."

"_Yeah I don't intend to deal with it for long_."

"Alright, well, I can't find anything in dad's journal so I'll see if there's anything one of dad's contacts has."

"_Try Bobby, he might know someone who's tracked down something like it_."

"Got it, and you take care of this fake hunter person, okay?"

"_Already on it._"

With that Sam hung up, calling Bobby "Hey Bobby, it's Sam, listen me and Dean have got this case we're working on and we think you might have info on this." Sam said, leaving a voicemail.

_Meanwhile_

In a bar in the middle of town, a man exited the establishment, he was an African-American male around his mid-30's having spent most of the night drinking away, not sober enough to really drive, but not drunk enough to get pulled over for a DUI. It was like any other night for him until he noticed it had gotten more cold than it usually was, his breath more and more visible until he notied from the reflection of a car, a woman who's visage was ominous, she was the spirit causing the murders of men in the area.

"Can I help you sweetheart?" he asked, checking her out, finding her surgical mask bizarre and out of place.

"Am I pretty?" She asked, staring him into his eyes.

"Well, I can't say you look bad, so yeah."

"What about now?" She asked again, removing her mask and revealing the horror underneath.

"You're...well, I guess not...I mean get a surgery for that maybe but right now? no."

The woman responded by jamming her blade into his throat, cutting through his neck and down his chest, the blood streaming from his body, the man dropped dead as the sidewalk outside the bar was becoming colored with red, the woman proceeded to vanish minutes later.

_At the diner_

The Impala pulled up to the front of the diner, Laurie exiting from the car first "By the way, _sweet_ _car_" she said, not sure why Dean was hesitant to remove himself from the vehicle.

Dean simply waited for her to not notice before he sped off in the car, leaving her behind and making his way back to the motel, good god was this chick annoying, then again so were people who bragged about what their parents did as hunters in general and expect everyone to cry because they got killed by something. Hunting is a dangerous occupation by it's nature, actively seeking out monsters and ghosts, death is a natural thing and nothing to have a boo hoo party over, these were the thoughts that ran through Dean's mind before he heard his phone go off.

"What Sam?"

"_Listen, I called Bobby and he told me to speak to a contact of his named Rufus Turner_"

"And? what's this Rufus guy got?"

"_Well, besides several hang ups I finally got him to talk, by the way we gotta make a trip to Vermont at some point with Johnny Walker blue label. it's the only way I was able to bribe him._"

"Alright, well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, but did we learn anything?"

"_Yeah, he said he encountered a spirit like this several times before, just like the Aka Manto it's all over lore from Japan_."

"Lay all the details...on me, Sam, I gotta go real quick, something happened, another murder."

"_Seriously? Okay then. when you get back you get back._" Sam said hanging up.

Dean pulled the Impala up to the scene where cops were gathered, thankfully it was before medical officials arrive, he observed the body and thought to himself, just what kind of spirit does this to people.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N**: For the record, Laurie is basically my way of poking fun at most OCs used in Omegle roleplays, I seem to notice how whiny the majority of them are.


	3. Kuchisake-Onna

**Title:** Love Kills

**Full Summary**: CaseFic. When a series of bizarre murders begin to occur in Connecticut, it's up to the Winchesters to track down the scorned spirit responsible.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own _Supernatural_ I only own the side characters I create, the canon ones belong to their rightful owners.

Dean had "inspected" the latest victim of the spirit's wrath, the assumption that the ghost was picking it's victims at random was no longer an assumption, but also more murders are going to happen if they just sat around and did nothing, Dean left after a few minutes when an ambulance arrived to take the body away and headed back to the Impala dialing Sam's phone again.

"Sam, what did this Rufus guy say this thing was again? I mean what kind of spirit?" Dean asked the second he heard his brother pick up.

"_He said it's called Kuchisake-Onna, in English it translates into a Slit-Mouthed Woman, usually the spirit of a scorned lover who's deformed with a horrible injury on her face for all eternity, she asks men if she's pretty, when they say yes she'll rip off a surgical mask she's wearing and if they say no the second time she kills them._"

"This chick must be the queen of all blowjobs then." Dean laughed "Anyway, so, this means we can ice the bitch the same way we ice most ghosts?"

"_Salt and burn her, they say there's ways of being able to escape but nobody's put them to the test yet._"

"Like?"

"_Well, I did look it up, apparently have a piece of fruit or candy and toss it in general direction, she'll apparently pick it up out of courtesy and then you got the opportunity to run_."

"Looks like I'm off to the nearest store."

"_Lemme guess, you wanna draw her out?_"

"No, just can never be too careful, alright, how does this thing kill?"

"_Well, apparently a long blade that resembles a pair of scissors._"

"We're looking for Edward Scissorhands bitter and spiteful sister then, so our best bet is too look up what?"

"_Well, we're gonna have to find a name and cause of death, get an I.D. of whoever it is so we can put her to rest._"

"Well, I'm on my way back to the motel, we need to do some last minute look ups."

"_Got it, we'll have to look for people who died in ways that resemble scorned lovers since that's what the majority of these kinds of deals are._"

"Alright, well, you have fun with that. I'm still gonna go get some things to distract her with." Dean said, hanging up and walking back to his car.

_Meanwhile_

In the office of a local teacher, a male in his early 30's was grading papers before the next day's classes. Looking up at the clock in his classroom, he knew he was going to be working on these papers for a while. he sighed at where his career was going, it had been the exact same position in the exact same town for the last two years. The hard work he had been doing to show his superiors seeming to have gone unnoticed until this very night.

Without warning, a series of loud footsteps seemed to be coming through the hallway. It could've easily been the janitor who was just coming through, however something was off about these particular footsteps. They seemed to have been coming from various different directions, as if there were many people yet there was no way that many people could've gotten in, at least not at that time of night.

The teacher removed himself from his chair to get a look at who was outside, the second he had looked out the footsteps stopped. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him, and maybe not. Whatever the case may be though, it was undeniable that there was someone there and it was not some custodian. A cold chill befell him soon afterwards, possibly from the vengeance-fueled spirit that was stalking the town, after several minutes he exited his classroom having finished his tasks, heading out to the parking lot, there was still an undeniable feeling of being watched however as he felt the eyes of a stranger force themselves upon him. It was a feeling of pure paranoia, if someone wanted to speak with him they should've spoken up, not stalked.

"Hello? is someone there?" he asked, turning around to see nobody.

The teacher simply brushed it off as a case of it being a long day, which it was for him. The feeling though didn't subside, no matter how many times he told himself it just never went away. This feeling of being watched, almost stalked by an unseen person, becoming more unnerving with each passing second, he would look around for sights of anyone the moment he got out to the parking lot. Not a single person in sight.

"Thank god it's over with." he said to himself, not that his personal nightmare was over. It'd never be over until the person who watched him had gotten to him.

It wasn't over, it's never over when a vengeful spirit is after you, not until it gets you at least. Sounds and a voice coming from seemingly nowhere, the teacher looked around before reaching for his keys...however, under a spotlight, a female figure stood.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" he asked, having no idea who this person was, against all common sense deciding to walk over to her.

"You, you're heart is aching, why does it hurt?" the woman asked, her raspy voice taking the teacher back a bit.

"I-I have no idea, what you're talking about." he answered "Listen is there anything or anywhere you want me to point you in the direction of?"

"Sir, can I ask you a question?" her cold dead eyes staring into his.

As if he were under a spell, the man answered "Yes, go right ahead." as if the words were forced out of his mouth.

"Am I pretty?" the words closing the deal.

"Um, yes, you-you very much are." he replied, nervous about what she might do next.

She moved her hands to remove her mask "What about now?" she asked, revealing her face, the horrible scar and the horrid smile, if that's what it could be called, the scar created.

"I-I um, you're uh average, not _that_ beautiful and not _not_ beautiful." he viewed in fear the horrible deformity.

The woman looked down at the ground, unaware of what he meant but this gave time for the teacher to run back to his car. The goal was in sight however he did not make it, he felt himself being thrown against a fence by an invisible force, before him stood the woman and her injury. her weapon in full view "That's not the answer I wanted." she stated coldly as she loomed above him, her blade moving inches towards his throat...

_Meanwhile_

The Impala drove up to the parking lot of the motel, Dean walking up to the motel door with a paper bag from a local store, as he walked to the door a chill went up his spine, as if someone were watching him and his every move, as he observed the parking lot there was no one to be found...maybe it was just the paranoia of the hunt.

"Hi honey, I'm home." Dean joked as he dropped the bag on the motel room table, ignoring the amount of papers on it.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked, his eyes not removing themselves from his laptop.

"Um, you mentioned how this slit-mouthed bitch can be distracted so I bought some distractions." Dean replied, pulling a series of candy bars out of the bag.

"Well, at least you're prepared." he deadpanned, turning around to face his brother.

"Absolutely, plus I figure if we don't waste these we can have them ourselves."

"Dean I think I got an idea how we can put a name on our ghost here." Sam said, moving the bag to the floor.

"Really? well tell me."

"Well, these types of murders occur every twenty-five years and date back to at least '33, so my theory is that we take a look at any deaths that occurred twenty-five years before then or deaths at the age of 25 in 1933." Sam explained.

"Then we ice the bitch?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Then we ice the bitch."

"So lemme get this straight some chick gets her heart broken and returns as a pissed off spirit?"

"Not just a pissed off spirit Dean, a pissed off spirit that targets only men since these are female spirits who died because they were scorned lovers, basically the set up to a bad Lifetime movie."

"Or Sleepaway Camp and the big reveal that she isn't exactly all she appears to be."

"Or that, wait, wasn't that the one where the chick was a-" Sam attempted to say before the sound of Dean's phone interrupted him.

"Hello?" Dean asked, picking it up.

"_You, you've broken hearts._" said a raspy voice on the other end.

"Hey, who the hell is this?"

"_Your punishment._"

"Sounds kinky, now tell me just who the hell am I really talking to."

"_There are women who loved you and you tore them to shreds with your carelessness, you must face consequences._"

"Yeah, tell me who the hell this is? Hello? who the hell is this?" Dean asked, not hearing anyone respond, the only sound on the other end sounded like he'd been hung up on.

"Dude, what the hell was that?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Got no idea, I assume the bitch learned my phone number and wants to 'punish' me." Dean answered.

"Maybe it's our Slit-Mouthed Woman? she thinks you've scorned females and wants your head on a stick for it."

"Wait, why am I getting singled out here?"

"Because she's a judgemental ghost who doesn't care what good you do, you fit the M.O. of her other victims and that's all she needs to close the deal with."

"Son of a bitch." Dean muttered under his breath.

Just then his phone went off again, this time it might have been the spirit calling once again to taunt the Winchester and maybe it wasn't. All that was known that Dean was very hesitant to answer, eventually picking it up "Uh-hello? who is this?" He asked.

"Hi, I'm with the Sheriff's office and I wanted to know if I was speaking to a detective named Dwight Little?" Asked a female voice.

"Yeah, that'd be me."

"Detective I was informed to contact you by someone named Nancy."

"Right, Nancy, of course, what's this about?"

"Well, there's been another death in town, by the parking lot of a local school, how long till you can get there."

"Um, gimme a name of the school and I'll see."

"Okay, the school is called Kersh Memorial High, it's just north of town hall."

"Thanks I'll be there in a few minutes."

"What was that about?" Sam asked, curious about the second call.

"Well, they somehow got a hold of my phone number and there was another death just by a local school." Dean replied.

"So, you go check that out and I'll deal with business here?"

"Sounds like a plan." Dean said, rushing out the door.

"Okay then.." Sam sighed, deep down he didn't want to do this case, he wanted to go after the demon on their trail or as it claimed to be and kill it the same way they did the Yellow-Eyed Demon and while at it, save his brother from his deal that is coming ever closer to coming due.

_On the road_

The Impala dashed through the streets, past town hall before turning into the parking lot of the school, police cars and an ambulance had arrived before he did. It had happened, the spirit had murdered another man on her quest for vengeance. He looked puzzled as officers were unaware that he had been called to the scene exiting the Impala, the same officer whom he had met at the drunk tank had come to meet him.

"Detective Little, did someone give you the call that this happened?" He inquired.

"Um, actually I noticed the ambulance, thought nothing of it then realized I was on a case in this town." He lied.

"Oh..well, anyway, just like all the others, his death seemed to have occurred at the hands of a blade-like weapon."

"How bad was it this time?"

"His neck was cut into, it was so deep apparently that it's a near decapitation."

"Anyone see anything?"

"Not that I'm aware of, the school has security cameras placed outside the building so maybe we'll get a good look at our suspect then."

"Alright, mind telling me where I can view the security tapes?"

The officer pointed to the inside of the school "There's a janitor who might be able to help you with that."

"Thank you very much."

"Not a problem detective, I gotta go back to the station but you don't mind doing the rest yourself, do you?"

"Not one bit." Dean smiled, walking into the building to see what the cameras picked up.

_Back at the motel_

Sam had passed out in front of his computer, the research on this was tiring, and that was just being nice about it, the truth is this case was kicking his ass and tying him to a truck by chains to be road hauled on a bed of coals. It'd been a very long time since a hunt had done something like that to him, he was awoken by someone or something being in his room with him, it made him jolt up and point his gun at anything he saw that was moving.

"Hold your fire sparky." said a female voice.

He lowered his gun to turn the light on, before him stood a familiar figure "Ruby, there's this thing us humans need to do called sleep, I dunno if you heard about it but it's important." Sam yawned, being awoken by someone who basically broke into his room wasn't all too unusual but he had no idea what it was for.

"Yeah, I know what sleep is Sam, I need my two hours like everyone else."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Sam asked, unsure what to think of this latest visit.

"Well, originally I was here on my own terms but then I read some of these things you had written down all over the place." She showed him papers he had drooled on.

"Okay, and?"

"And I broke into town hall and snagged you these bad boys." She flashed a vanilla folder.

"And that would be?"

"Everything you need to know about your little mystery, what else would it be Shaggy?"

"Thanks Velma." He took the folder from her, smiling.

"Well at least you didn't call me Daphne." she smirked.

"You have a problem with Daphne?"

"She's a whore, it's so blatant that she's banged just about everyone excluding Scooby."

"You have evidence for that?"

"Just take a good look at her Sam, it just screams slut all over the place." she chuckled as she sat herself down on one of the two beds.

"Okay, aside from that, this is everything?"

"It's your closest suspect, once you read the whole story you'll be wondering just how hateful people can be."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sam responded, opening the folder, everything was there just as the demon had said, the name of the spirit, where she was buried and how she died and what age she was when she had passed, it was the age of 25, the same amount of years that were what connected the murders in town. Reading through the pages of the document, it was all coming together at this point in time "How could they? how could a group of these folks do a thing like that to another human being?" Sam though aloud, shocked and disgusted by the actions that had caused the poor girl to become an angry spirit simply known as Kuchisake-Onna.

"I told you so." Ruby said in a sing-song voice.

"That's not funny." Sam said, closing the folder shut.

"I never said it was." she defended, raising her hands.

"Ruby, um, you really didn't have to do this y'know."

"Yeah, but then again, helping you is what I do."

"Can I ask why?"

"I dunno, I wonder that myself sometimes." she admitted "But then I remember you're one of the only people out there actively fighting the demonic over population."

"That sounds a bit hypocritical coming from you y'know."

"Because I'm a demon, right? well call me a hypocrite all you want I just happen to be the black sheep of my kind, sorta like you."

"Me?"

"Well, the whole psychic children thing didn't win you any friends now has it?"

"Okay, there's that, but other than that, I'm just a hunter like everyone else that does this sorta thing."

"I'm just saying Sam, being the black sheep can happen for the smallest things." she pointed out "Besides, it's not all that bad."

"What makes you say that?"

"It makes things more exciting, all the more fun, all the more chances to break the rules your occupation has placed in front of us or in this case you."

"Really? because you can break the rules?"

"Have I acted like every other demon you've met?"

"No."

"That's one of many rules I've broken, I'm siding with humanity in this whole thing, hasn't won me any favors on either end of it..I also killed members of my own kind which I've already pointed out is the worst thing I could've done."

Sam stood against the wall, listening to her words "Ruby, what rules do you think I've broken, regarding these unwritten ones anyway." He furrowed his eyebrows a bit whilst asking her the question.

"Well, word gets out pretty quick, you killed that Gordon guy, and he had more than a few friends who are still willing to think you're the anti-christ."

"Wonderful." he sighed "How did you know about that anyway."

"Like I said, word travels fast." Ruby retorted as she got up off the bed and walked back and forth a bit.

"I see." Sam looked down at the floor "Listen, Ruby, remember how you said that me and Dean were a pain in the ass to every higher up in Hell?"

"That still rings true babycakes."

Sam looked up at her after the last part of her comment rang through his mind "Did you really just call me that?"

"I meant it platonically, no need to get your panties in a bunch." she shrugged, seating herself on the motel table.

Sam walked over to her, sitting next to her "Of course you did." he said half-jokingly.

"Really? you think I meant that in some other way?" she raised an eyebrow, a small grin forming across her face.

"Well, I don't really know to be honest."

"Maybe I did mean it in a more than friendly way but that's just me, us demons have horrible social skills."

"I've noticed that."

The demon's had had unknowingly placed itself on top of Sam's, there was no doubt that she had interested him, she could rip their throats out at anytime but chose not to, he wasn't sure if this was a good thing to have a demon on their side considering what she had told him but currently it didn't matter, all the help he could get he would take without doubt.

"Um, Ruby." Sam stared her in the eyes, god she was pretty but time and time he had to remind himself she was a demon, and then there were the times he forgot what she was and thought of her as just another human being.

"Yeah?" she asked, staring back at him.

"I-I um, think I should tell you that well..um." Sam attempted to say something, the exact words caught in his throat and being kept inside like a prisoner in a jail cell.

She placed a finger over his mouth "I don't think it needs to be said." she smiled "We both know what we want, we both know it's wrong but we both know we could care less."

Sam moved her finger away "What do you mean Ruby?"

"Don't play dumb Sam, you know exactly what I'm talking about...you feel it deep down inside, that between us there is a spark unlike any other."

"A spark?" Sam wondered "What do you mean a spark."

"In the short time we've known eachother Sam Winchester, there's something down there deep inside, that tells you what you want, it's not brains baby...it's blood, blood screaming inside you to work it's will." She whispered, her gaze not moving away from him.

"And just what would _that_ be?"

"A tiny little thing called affection, there's other words for it but...y'know what I'm talking about right." she trailed off bringing herself closer to Sam before...

"RUBY!" Sam shouted, sitting up from the table, no sign of the demon or her kissing him, however the folder remained, with a note attached.

_Sam, I noticed you were out cold on your ass so I decided to leave this for you, had to break into town hall in order to get it, has everything including a name and location of where the chick is buried-Ruby_ the note read.

"Oh my god." Sam sighed, thinking to himself, did he really just have a dream like that about a demon? these days were becoming more and more strange as they went on, and this was just evidence of that.

_Meanwhile_

"Well, thank you then." Dean said to the janitor, disappointed with the results on his end of their case before his phone went off a third time tonight.

"Talk to me." He answered.

"_So, what did you get from the school?_" Sam asked.

"Um, they have security cameras but they all apparently cut out at the time the guy was being killed." 

"_Well I have a bit of good news out of all this._"

"Yeah and what's that?"

"_Well, I forgot something I left in one of my bags that has basically everything._" Sam lied.

"Everything, name, date of birth and death, age and possibly where she's buried?"

"_That and how she died and how things fit together._"

"Okay, give me the sweet little details."

"_Her name was Maria Menia, she died at the age of 25, when her body was found there were signs she'd been assaulted in every form you can imagine before her body was left to rot in a forest...sounds like the material a vengeful spirit is born from._"

"Well, that's just wonderful." he said sarcastically "So, we gotta figure out which grave she's buried in and put this chick to rest?"

"_That's what I'm already looking at_."

"Well, I'm heading back to the room, keep me posted on anything."

"_Got it._"

"Good." Dean hung up as he got back in the car, heading back to the motel room to look for the not so final resting place of one Maria Menia, their Kuchisake-Onna who's been going on the rampage in the small town as of late.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **I apologize for the long wait it took to update there was this combination of two things called the holiday season and writer's block, both of which kept me away from my computer for a while, in the meantime I'm gonna try and wrap this up in the next couple weeks.


	4. Maria

**Title:** Love Kills

**Full Summary**: CaseFic. When a series of bizarre murders begin to occur in Connecticut, it's up to the Winchesters to track down the scorned spirit responsible.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own _Supernatural_ I only own the side characters I create, the canon ones belong to their rightful owners.

The Impala pulled up to the motel parking lot, everything was coming together as they had hoped regarding the hunt, there was a name and a final resting place that they could use to find her. Dean exited the car once again and took a look around as if the same chill he had felt would occur again, it didn't, however that did not make the situation any more comfortable than it was considering the spirit had made it clear that he was on it's target list.

"So, we got everything together?" Dean asked, entering the room.

"Pretty much." Sam replied, his eyes fixed on some late night talk show.

"You are the father."

"Funny, this is some chick who beats her husband because she grew up in a family of boxers."

"Well I say let them have a rumble in the jungle to sort their problems out."

"Since when were you a marriage counselor?"

"You kidding me Sam? I know what marriage is, it's a sham that people use because they're lonely deep down inside."

"Okay then." Sam changed the channel "So, Dean, I know you're opposed to this idea but I think you should stay put while I burn Maria's remains."

Dean raised and eyebrow at his brother "Excuse me?"

"Dean, she might be after you so god knows if she'll try and kill us both, you being out in the open is just screaming for her to come and get us."

"So what? I sit here and be put in even more danger? Sam she's a ghost she can just walk through the walls or something."

"Put salt around the door and windows and don't go anywhere?" Sam suggested.

"So, what I'm under house arrest for a ghost trying to kill me?"

"Kinda yeah."

Dean sighed, he felt like he was being treated like a 10 year old all over again, the same way their father had done so when he was out and doing these kinds of things "Know what Sam?" Dean disagreed, his brother's suggestion for him being more than annoying.

"What? I'm suddenly this horrible person or becoming like a strict parent?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm gonna say."

"Dean, I'm only trying to keep you alive a bit longer, I don't see what I'm doing that's so bad here."

"Yeah I know that, but there is no reason, _absolutely freaking no_ reason why you have to treat me like I'm some kind of little kid, like I don't know what I'm doing or what the current problem is here..Sam, I'm not some immature little brat in all this, I'm a grown friggin man." Dean ranted.

"Yeah, a grown man who's being targeted by a very pissed off spirit."

"There you go again, treat me like I don't know what's out there."

"I know you know what's out there, what happened to us looking out for eachothers backs though?"

"We are, but there's no godforsaken need to remind me time and time again about how screwed I am here, I know I'm gonna die eventually Sam and also, let's not forget, you've also wanted to abandon jobs just because you think there might be something out there that can save me from the pit, and we both know there is nothing that can do that, not even that little sulfur slut you keep chatting with behind my back." Dean's rant continued.

"She has a name Dean."

"And she's a demon, I said it before and I'll say it again, one day, hell maybe when I even meet her, I will kill her."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and boo hoo she claims she can help with my deal at the end of the day all there will be is one less demon out there."

"Dean, this isn't even about her."

"Okay fine whatever, I'm just saying Sammy..."

"No, don't, it's way too obvious that you don't wanna do anything but run away because you're scared."

Dean shot Sam a glare "Scared? of what?"

"Hell."

"Okay, maybe I am, but what isn't there to be scared about, it's Hell Sam, I don't recall hearing any fluffy and cute stories about what happens to people in Hell."

"Well, there isn't a need to be scared Dean, I'm not gonna let you go to Hell, I promise...just let me do this tonight and we can focus on the Hell situation after that."

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You really think keeping me locked up here will keep her out?"

"Her?"

"Maria."

"Oh, well, yeah, I did say we'd salt the doors and windows so there's no chance she'll get in."

Dean tossed Sam the Impala's keys "Make sure that slit-mouthed bitch doesn't scratch my baby."

"No promises." He smiled.

"No promises?"

"Dean, she's a pissed off ghost, odds are she'll attack whatever she wants to."

"Well, burn her extra crispy if she does, alright?"

"Fine, I'll make sure to keep that in mind."

Following this the brothers took the measures needed to keep the spirit of Maria Menia from entering their motel, salting the doors and windows creating a barrier that she was barred from entering. It was Dean's hope of her not getting to him, at the same time he was being kept home he wanted to go with his brother and lay the woman to rest. Sam eventually left for the cemetery that she was buried in just an hour outside of town.

"Well, at least I still have you." Dean said, looking at the motel's TV, switching it on there was the usual assortment of talk shows with guests who looked like trailer trash, reality shows that suck and some crummy space filler on FOX which is about as funny and smart as being whacked upside the head with a steel bat and having your organs removed to be sold on the black market to fuel some junkie's habits.

"Alright then." Dean turned the TV off "Nothing good on Tuesday nights anyway." he shrugged, looking over at his gun which was on the table "Well, I'm armed so the bitch can bite me." he said to himself as he tucked the weapon away and walked out, the cold winter night had a feeling to it, like there was an uneasy feeling or a sort of unrest.

_On the road_

Sam drove past the 'Welcome to Preston!' sign, on a mission to dispatch the spiteful spirit of a woman who didn't need to die the way she did, a victim of the circumstances of her time and maybe even a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Alright then, where are you McClouden cemetery?" Sam asked to a series of papers, one of which indicated the name of the cemetery she was buried in and where her grave was, if he was right then it'd be way in the back somewhere in the forest, old New England graveyards had a habit of forests being used to put the dead to rest, this wasn't any different.

_Meanwhile_

Dean had entered a local bar called _Brown's _it was like any other small town bar, nothing special but it seemed to be more alive than a place like it normally should've been on a night like this.

"Hey, um I'd like a beer please." Dean requested from the bartender.

The bartender nodded "Sure thing."

Dean looked around back and forth around the room, no sign of the spirit anywhere. It was an unnerving feeling when he wasn't in control of a situation involving the things that lurked in the dark that he chased after.

In the dark alleway outside the bar, something lurked, something that kept it's eyes set on him. This was the spirit of Maria, the Kuchisake-Onna brought into form by her anger and the tragedy of her demise, time had a way of messing with her mind, every 25 years she'd exact her wrath on those whom she saw as acceptable targets and for all this time she had managed to stay off the radar of most hunters, this time it was different as her murder spree had finally caught up with her.

_Meanwhile_

"Dammit." Sam sighed, having missed the cemetery a way back, it semmed as though he was going in circles looking for one cemetery where one woman was put in a casket, course she wasn't just any woman she was a ghost, with a habit of revenge and anger-fueled killings, and finding where her remains were in order to stop them was not a task that was to be cheesy easier said than done. Whoever made the frigging map however seemed to be some kind of moron with no sense of direction at all.

The Impala's headlights eventually reached a sign that read _McClouden Cemetery, a place where the kind souls rest forever_ if the masses believed in ghosts then someone would need to tell whoever wrote that sign to stick it where the sun don't shine as a soul that was once kind but not so much anymore was laid to rest here and running around in the nearby town exacting what she believed was justice.

Sam pulled the car up outside it's gates, taking everything he needed with him to salt and burn Maria Menia's remains. Tossing the bag and shovel over the fence first before jumping over it himself, he examined the area, pointing towards a heavily wooded area that may be where she was put to rest. Sam's trek through the graveyard in the dark, aided only by a flashlight was the kind of thing he had been doing since he was a young one. It wasn't very often he did this alone but he didn't want to risk Dean being open to the ghost girl and her quest to kill him, unfortunately Dean was well on his way to being her prey. All while he was left in the dark about it.

_Meanwhile_

The bar was dying down for the night so Dean had decided to find the nearest place where anything else was going on in the town, unsurprisingly like every other small town on a weekday evening, nothing was going to happen, well nothing of import for those who slept well at night knowing something evil wasn't after them. The silence was almost like something that'd drive one out of their minds. In the darkness, a figure waited and stalked like a Tiger hunts it's prey in the jungle. Waiting patiently this figure watched his every movement yet only gave him the slight illusion that all was okay.

_In the cemetery_

Sam's trek through the graveyard was making no progress. After checking if there were any graves in the nearby backwoods, he came to the conclusion that wasn't where as there were no graves in the woods. The search was continued however by the simple act of shining a flashlight on the tombstones row by row, it wasn't the easiest solution by a long shot but an eventual result was sure. The light shined upon the cold pieces of stone, one after another and all that was turned up were names and dates of death that did not fit with their

current problem. They were becoming frustrating and Sam was ready to just burn the first body he found with the first name of the spirit before he heard a gun click.

"Oh crap." he sighed "Look, this isn't...what it...looks like." Sam was saying before discovering that the figure before him wasn't a caretaker who was ready to kill him and place him in a shallow grave, it was a female with a gun, looking like a bad Lara Croft cosplayer "Can I help you?" He asked in annoyance.

"Yeah, you can back down from this case right now because it's my hunt." Replied the woman, it was Laurie from the diner.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, you heard me, you leave and we can pretend this never happened."

"Oh my god, you're that girl who thinks she's a hunter because it's what her parents did."

"You must be that other guy's partner or brother or whatever." She refused to keep the gun off of Sam "And yeah, my mother is my idol because if even if my dad hung up the guns, she's still out there killing everything evil out there."

"That's truly heartwarming and all but I could care less about your mother."

Laurie fired a warning shot "Don't you dare, you know nothing about my struggles or my family you sexist pig."

Sam looked at her in utter confusion "I don't care about your family or struggles, it's just we took this case first and I'm looking for a girl named Maria."

"Why? she's not even the spirit, it's a man named George White."

"_Oh my god you're so misinformed about this it's hilarious_" Sam thought.

"Look, you're gonna do a thing for me and leave before I put a bullet in your body, this is my town and I'm here to save it."

"Fine, I'll go." Sam lied "Just point me to the exit of the cemetery and I'll be on my merry way."

She pointed in the direction with her gun "Now go, I'm gonna salt and burn the S.O.B. and we'll all live happily ever after."

"Right but before I do I gotta tell you how you're _such_ a better hunter than me or my brother because it's not like our father raised us this way." Sam lied once more before grabbing her gun from her and knocking her out cold "I'm sorry but my brother's life is in danger and I don't need any of this crap." he said to the unconcious Laurie.

_Meanwhile_

Dean sat at a park bench, looking around to get a scope to see if Maria was indeed after him, it was his natural habitat, well not the being chased by a ghost thing but the hunting it in it's own habitat thing. The only light in the entire park being street lamps that hovered above him, the rest was darkness, it was after several minutes of walking around in circles and absolutely nothing that he decided against to call Sam, it wasn't the best idea as he had not paid attention to Sam's warnings to stay inside that night.

"_Hello?_" Sam answered.

"Hey Sam, anything new?"

"_Nope, I'm looking around the graveyard also, this annoying girl who tried being a hunter showed up_."

"Oh great, and what's she doing now?"

"_Claiming that our ghost is a man name George White_."

"Well, tell her she doesn't have the right person?"

"_Doesn't seem to matter, odds are when she wakes up she'll burn his bones anyway, oh and we apparently don't understand her struggles in a family of hunters._"

"What a bitch."

"_Tell me about it._"

"Sam, speaking of a bitch, um, how many graves have you said you've checked for?"

"_Um, I'm gonna have to-crap._"

"What?"

"_I may have accidentally ignored something in this folder here, I know where she is now._"

"Good, because you're gonna need to ice the bitch soon."

"_Why, is she standing outside the motel?_"

"Um, about that, see I left the motel to go to a bar and the bitch is standing right in front of me."

"_WHAT!?_"

"Scold me later Sam, please."

"_Fine, I'll go and burn her just don't try anything stupid_."

"No Promises." Dean hung up, ready to confront the female figure that stood underneath a light before him, this was the spirit of Maria Menia, the Kuchisake-Onna that was the cause of deaths in Preston since 1933.

"Hello sweetheart." She said in her usual cold, raspy voice.

"Hi bitch." He smiled.

"You've broken the hearts of many, so you must be punished." she pointed at him.

"Yeah, maybe so tell me what I have to do in order to get this punishment." he deadpanned.

"Am I pretty?"

Dean made a thinking pose "I'm gonna say yes, as long as you keep that mask on."

"How about now?" She removed the mask, not paying any attention to his words.

"How's this for an answer?" Dean pulled his gun out, firing a shot at Maria. She disappeared instantly.

Dean looked around in a full 180 to see if she'd appear again, she would mere seconds after their first encounter. She waved her hand, sending him flying into one of the streetlight posts, Maria proceeded to swing at him with her blade in an attempt to kill him, she failed and Dean shot at her once again. The spirit faded away once more. Dean glanced around to see if she'd appear before him again, she didn't instead he was sent flying 50 feet into the middle of an open field, his gun being misplaced at the end of where he landed. He figured the most he'd have to do is avoid her and more importantly her weapon, as he ran towards where his gun landed, Dean pulled a knife from his pocket, this knife wasn't iron sadly so that meant it wouldn't do much against her. He sighed to himself before Maria appeared again, swinging her blade at his neck and narrowly avoiding.

_At the cemetery_

Sam found her final resting place, it was at the very edge of the cemetery and amongst some of the older graves in there, older than the year she died. In fact some dated back to 1654. The flashlight shined on the visible reading and the not so much, time washing away the identities as if they stopped being relevant, well, maybe some people weren't that important. However the importance of other people buried in the graveyard wasn't Sam's task, it was finding the grave of the woman plauging town "Found you." He said as the light shined upon Maria's name etched in the stone.

_At the park_

Dean had been flung by Maria's spirit towards the bench, his gun now farther away from where he was, this spirit was just not going to give up in it's attempt to kill him as an act of 'Justice'. She appeared behind him once again and swung her weapon at him, Dean avoiding it as it became inches away from him. This did not stop Maria from trying to land a blow on him, eventually suceeding when she cut his upper arm open with the weapon with blood slowly dripping into the fabric of his shirt. The cut stung like a wasp jamming it's stinger inside one's eye socket but the pain of it was ignored in order to make sure she did not try anything like it a second time.

Maria simply stood after her weapon made contact with Dean, she looked upon the bloodied blade with a sort of interest in it. She then stared Dean dead in the eyes "This will not be enough for your sins to be forgiven." she said coldly before taking another swing at him with it, the weapon becoming lodged into the wooden bench, Dean attempting to run to get his gun back before she appeared to get at him again, it was a vain effort as she appeared before him again as he was mere inches from it, forcing him against a tree.

"Son of a bitch." He groaned as Maria approached him coming towards him ever closer and her blade shaping up to be the thing that will kill him.

"Punishment day has come for you." She simply said as she looked at her weapon.

_At the cemetery_

Sam's quest to put the vengeful spirit to rest was coming to completion her grave was half way dug into, the shovel making contact with her casket. Sam busting it open by repeatedly thrusting the shovel against the wooden box, revealing what he was searching for..her bones. "Hi Maria, it's time you stopped this." He said as he began to bust the rest of the coffin open in an effort to expose the whole corpse of the woman, Sam then removed himself from the hole, grabbing a canister of salt, a bottle of lighter fluid and a pack of matches, pouring the salt and lighter fluid first, preparing to dispatch her, lighting the match that would seal her fate. The match dropped in the hole, making contact with the bones and in an instant they were set a blaze, this method would be the thing that forced Maria Menia to move on and accept her fate as being dead.

_Meanwhile_

The spirit prepared to land the killing blow to Dean's throat before she dropped it, she felt as though something was happening to her, which it was. Maria who had been going back to Preston, Connecticut since the 30's was finally being dispatched and forced to leave the physical realm, her form slowly dissolving into a mixture of flames and ashes as she and her weapon disappeared, never to be seen or heard from again.

"Thank god for you Sammy." Dean said, finally being free from the tree he was pinned to, walking over to his gun and putting it back where it finally belonged, he looked around the park he was in one final time before letting out a sigh of relief. She was gone and no one would ever feel her wrath ever again.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **As with _Psycho Circus_ there will be a short continuation here, so stick around for that.


	5. Epilogue

**Title:** Love Kills

**Full Summary**: CaseFic. When a series of bizarre murders begin to occur in Connecticut, it's up to the Winchesters to track down the scorned spirit responsible.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own _Supernatural_ I only own the side characters I create, the canon ones belong to their rightful owners.

Sam was driving back to town, to say he was furious with his brother's actions wasn't even a way to put it. Thinking to himself he should've known there wasn't a way to keep Dean away from the ghost or it's intention, and even as of late it was even more difficult to stop him from doing things that could possibly kill him, he had time to want to kick Dean in the ass for it later, in the meantime the main focus was going back to get his brother and leave town before anything else happened.

_Meanwhile_

Dean had found a liquor store that was open slightly after hours, buying the first six pack of beer he saw in the store he returned to the park, making another call to his brother

"_What is it now Dean?_" Sam answered.

"Sorry Mr. Snippy."

"_Well excuse me Dean but I recall telling you not to make yourself ghost bait and I'm so sorry for being pissed about it_."

"It wasn't intentional for that to happen, but being in the room got boring, so I checked out and decided to go have fun somewhere else."

"_Where are you now?_" Sam asked, not wanting to hear it.

"Um, the local park where the first death happened."

"_Don't go anywhere, I'm heading back to town right now and we're leaving after that_."

"Fine, fine, I'll wait." Dean hung up, retiring to the park bench with his beer, it wasn't legal to drink in public but Dean didn't exactly care about what's legal and what isn't, no hunter ever did seeing as how the entire life was funded by breaking the law.

As he sat back he began to think about the case they've been on for the last couple of days, it wasn't an easy one but he was thankful that it was over, wondering just where the road would take them next, maybe after more demons like his brother had expressed interest in doing or maybe just going after something a couple of states over. However Dean was not alone, someone or something was watching from behind him, making it's way closer to him before long, the figure stood behind him, bending over and whispering into his ear "Am I pretty?"

Dean jolted off the bench and on to the ground, thinking Maria had returned and was not put to rest yet, thankfully that wasn't the case, instead it was none other than a person he hadn't seen since Jacksonville and the case there, it was none other than one Bela "Not funny." he said, getting up from the ground.

"It is for me." she shrugged "By the way, did you notice who it was who called you to the killing at the school?"

It had sunken in for Dean, he didn't even give his number to any of the officers, not that he recalled anyway "That was you?"

"I can hide the accent real well, can't I?" She smiled proudly.

"Yeah, I'll give you credit for that, how long have you been in town anyway?" He asked.

"Couple hours, when I got here word spread of a killing at the school, and a local officer mentioned a detective and gave a description that fit you, so I put two and two together and called you." She explained, sitting herself on the bench.

"Well, thanks I guess, kinda cut our job a day shorter than it would've been." He said, sitting back on the bench next to her.

"Know I haven't seen you since Florida, what was it you were after down there anyway?"

"Yeti, those dumbasses brought it from Alaska and it was using the sewers as it's means of feeding." Dean replied.

"Sounds like the plot of a bad B-Movie."

"My whole life is a series of them, thank you very much."

She looked at him "Well, you certainly look like the type who'd be in one, all sorts of handsome and such."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

"No, don't just say nothing."

"Why not?"

"Becuase Bela, you don't just say something to someone that they blatantly heard and just say it's nothing." He explained.

"Says who now?"

"Pretty much everyone."

"Fine, I said you looked like someone cast in a b-movie because I mention you being handsome, it's something they do to distract people from the plots being complete full of holes and crap, just look at any of the old black and white 50's movies and you'll see it."

"Okay, new rule, no switching the subject." Dean said bluntly.

"How was I switching the subject again?"

"Hmm, let's ponder that for a second." he retorted "You're dancing around the fact you called me handsome."

She sighed "Oh please Dean, this isn't the first time anyone has said they thought you were good looking now was it?"

"No but it's kinda extra special when you admit it."

"Now what did I admit exactly?"

"That you think I look good."

Bela turned a light shade of red "I didn't mean it that way."

"Lies!" he mock shouted, a smirk on his face rising from ear to ear.

"Oh please Dean, I don't mean it in the way that you think."

"Then it what way did you mean it? I do recall you making an offer back in Florida, what was it for again?"

She kept silent for a few minutes, she'd hoped he had forgotten that "It was for you...and me..and maybe a night together doing some very dirty things." she admitted, the words forcing themselves out of her mouth.

"Does the offer still stand?" Dean asked, the reasons why are something nobody would ever know.

"Well." Bela looked at him, this time the two made eye contact "Maybe it is, why are you so for hopping into bed with me now all suddenly and everything."

"Well, I got no case to work on and..things are happening around me that make things I wouldn't think about kinda...appealing."

"You wouldn't think of me in that kind of way, I'm so offended." she feigned shock.

"Well, not like it hasn't crossed my mind I mean, you-you're very, well for lack of a better term hot." he said nervously, it'd been a long time since he had this kind of conversation with a woman.

"I take that as a compliment." she smiled "No need to be so...jittery Dean, I mean let's face it you, and I, well..." Bela trailed off for a minute, deciding to put the words in the best order possible "Dean, there are times where I feel as though we can bury the hatchet and maybe...make something for ourselves, maybe even mean something to each other."

Dean looked at her "You-you're serious?"

"No I'm being very sarcastic you moron, yes I'm serious." She stared him down "So what do you say...we can start over in a better way."

"I suppose." Dean shrugged.

"Trust me when I say, it's something you won't regret." she smiled, noticing that in the time of their conversation there had been little to no space between them "So, are you going to or not?"

"Am I going to what?" he faked confusion.

"I see we're going to play this the hard way." she grinned, pulling herself closer towards them, their lips locking on to the others.

Dean felt the sudden shock come over him, had anyone brought up the idea of Bela several months ago he would've called her a possible demon in disguise, as of late, not so much and now it's dubious whether he'd care if anyone called him out for it.

Bela broke their kiss after what seemed like an eternity passed, in actuality only lasting several minutes between the two, a smile arising on her face "Now that we're sorta, doing this can I ask you a question, kinda personal at the same time not."

"Shoot."

"Dean, remember how I said I knew about your deal with a demon?"

Dean sighed "Yeah, why?"

"I think I can help you, you just have to do one little thing for me."

"And what would that be?"

"My deal, I want it null and void too."

Dean was taken back by her words "Excuse me?"

She looked down at the ground "You heard right, I made my own deal...with a demon, and it's up in a few months." Bela added, removing herself from the bench in shame.

"No, wait don't go anywhere, just answer me what I wanna know."

"Which is?"

"Did you make a deal? a sealed with a kiss deal, 10 years?"

She nodded.

Dean looked at her, the female standing frozen in spot, this was the beginning of something wonderful and now had moved up to the battle field against whatever plans the demons had, along with the agenda of the sinister being known as The Demon whose Eyes Shine Blue

**THE END.**

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed everything folks, now don't be sad, there's gonna be the third and final part in this trilogy, so stick around for _Dangerous Tonight_.


End file.
